


The Center Cannot Hold

by CryptidCrone



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Allies to Friends to ???, Canon-Typical Violence, Depictions of wounds, F/F, Falling in Love at the End of the World, Gerudo Culture, Gerudo Girl Gang, Grief, Link is the resident carelord, Link might actually be a cryptid, Love at First Sight, Mipha is entirely oblivious to Urbosa's feelings for her, Mipha is not great at non-Zora social cues, Mipha is tiny and gentle and sweet and terrifying with that trident, Mute Link, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pre-Apocalypse, Revali and Urbosa are Done with the straights, Revali has a crush on Link and translates it into being Extra, Revali is disgusted with all the drama, Unrequited Love, Until it isn't, Urbosa and Daruk are platonic lifepartners, Urbosa has A Type and terrible timing, Urbosa is a Good Parent, Urbosa is so sick of these motherhugging Yiga in her motherhugging desert, Urbosa is very aware of the irony of her situation, Urbosa's POV is basically a constant roast of Hylian culture in general and Rhoam in particular, Urbosa's abs trigger a crisis of sexuality in at least three people, Zelda is so stressed guys, Zelda speaks Gerudo fluently, Zora Culture, Zora as Fair Folk, Zora use sign language, because it distracts from HIS drama, it's all longing looks and hand holding and gallantry and found family hijinks, this fic is dedicated to Urbosa being Soft, unrelated but who else is hype to watch their faves die in November???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidCrone/pseuds/CryptidCrone
Summary: In the waning days before the Calamity, Urbosa realizes that she has lost her heart once again.
Relationships: Mipha & Sidon, Mipha/Link - Relationship, Urboa & Zelda, Urbosa/Mipha, past Urbosa/Queen, platonic Urbosa/Daruk, really, which Urbosa is fine with
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The Center Cannot Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing BotW during quarantine and fell down a giant gay hole for Mipha and Urbosa and this is how I chose to cope with those feelings. I own nothing, and freely play fastnloose with Canon. Fight me.

When her heart’s daughter asked her to pilot the great Vah Naboris, Urboda gladly shouldered the responsibility. It was past time to take the battle to Ganon, to punish it for daring to threaten Hyrule, and if Urbosa could serve as a bulwark between Zelda and her father’s demands, all the better.

She had made a promise, and she intended to keep it.

At the Princess’ request, Urbosa left Gerudo Town in the hands of her sister Ubari and the Elders, gathered her six finest warriors to form her Spearhead, and took to the roads of Hyrule to help Zelda convince the other prospective Champions to take up the cause. Urbosa doubted they would refuse Zelda, for the honor was great and the danger high, but it was good to spend more than a few hours at a time with her, to reacquaint herself with the young woman her little bird had blossomed into.

 _How like her you are_ , she thought, but she kept the words tucked away. The likeness between mother and daughter was an arrow through her heart, but Zelda was Zelda, and Urbosa’s queen had been gone for over a decade.Only fools measured a child against a dead woman’s memory.

Instead they spoke of the tower network, and of the miraculous travel that was once achieved with a Sheikah slate and a bit of ingenuity, and of the meddlings of the young upstart scientists that adored the ground Zelda walked upon. Her little bird mellowed as she spoke of the ancient tech, sitting up in her saddle and lecturing at length about the virtues of Guardian modifications. Not for the first or last time, Urbosa wondered what Zelda could be, if not for the destiny handed down to her.

“It’s not quite feasible just now, unfortunately, but I’m confident Purah and I will be able to make some adjustments that will one day enable mass transportation. Just think! In a few years, we may not even need to use horses anymore!”

“Perish the thought! Do not listen to her, Brute, she does not mean it.” Urbosa made a show of slapping her horse’s massive neck, crooning and fussing as though he were on the brink of tears. Zelda giggled, a sound as rare and good as gold.

For a few quiet days Urbosa and Zelda traveled by the royal road through the sprawling green fields of Central Hyrule, and it was a joy to see the girl lay aside some of her cares, if only for a while. Urbosa herself did not lower her guard, even among the lush landscape of the heartland; decades of hunting the Yiga had taught her that complacency was a swift road back to one’s ancestors, and she would die before she allowed harm to come to her girl. She had the soldiers of her Spearhead double up on watches and kept close to the Princess’ side.

Her vigilance proved well-founded as they ventured deeper into the Lanayru region, for their caravan was harried by packs of Lizafos all the way up to Inogo Bridge. Urbosa and her warriors put them down readily enough, but the sheer audacity of the attacks troubled her, and troubled Zelda as well.

“I will have to ask King Dorpheon if this is usual for Zora’s Domain, these kind of attacks. I think...there seem to be more and more of them, everywhere, don’t you think?”

Urbosa wiped her blade clean on the stinking leather armor of a monster and sheathed it, harking back over recent field reports her soldiers had presented her in the last year. She leaned against Brute’s side, resting her weight against his bulk and peering over his back at Zelda, weighing her words.

“I cannot speak for other parts of the kingdom, Princess, but I will say the Yiga grow ever bolder, and traders report great violence on the roads to Gerudo Town. You may be right..” she said at last, choosing truth over gentleness. Zelda was old enough, now, to take bad tidings.

Zelda frowned to herself and activated her slate to begin tapping away, all the peaceful goodwill of the last week gone in a moment. It was like watching the sun be swallowed up by a storm, and Urbosa wanted nothing more than to ride down to Hyrule Castle and demand to know what Rhoam thought he was doing, putting such a weight on the girl’s shoulders.

 _It is as it is. The work must be done, and sadly my line is the one to do it._ In her mind’s eye she saw Imelda, her smile joyless and her eyes shadowed, watching Zelda as she dreamed between them in Imelda’s bed.They had hoped the Calamity would not come during their little bird’s lifetime, that the burden would befall some other daughter of Hylia’s line, but that was not what happened, and the work needed doing.

The attacks dropped off sharply once they were within the territory of the Zora, and Urbosa soon saw why; the great river they marched beside teemed with fierce spear-bearing warriors, swimming as one with the water. They were lovely in their strength, and some of the younger members of their company shouted greetings down to them, her niece Ubala included.

“ _Sav’aaq_ , pretty ones! Come up on land and let me get a look at you!”

“I’ll grow gills if you make it worth my while!”

“Do a backflip!”

The youngsters roared in approval when one of the Zora warriors obliged, leaping from the water as though shot from a bow and executing three perfect turns before plunging back into the river.

“Marry me!” Ubala shouted.

“Quiet in the ranks! Are you soldiers or cackling carrion birds?” Urbosa barked over her shoulder, fighting to keep a straight face as Ubala’s sworn-sister Ritva fell into an embarrassed silence. Ubala merely grinned back at Urbosa, unrepentant.

“Just admiring the local landscape, my Lady.”

“You would have plenty of time to admire the landscape while running laps up and down this cursed mountain, _seershavehvi_. Keep that in mind.” she said, knowing very well that she and Imelda and Arakna had gotten up to far worse at Ubala’s age.

It took another day and a half of trekking up the winding mountain road before they finally reached their destination, but the struggle was well worth the sight of the city cradled among the mountains. Zora’s Domain was beautiful, like something from a harper’s song; shining pillars of luminous stone seemed to grow from a great lake fed by a vast waterfall, silvery curtains of water spilling from every level of the city and creating a constant murmur that one could feel in the bones. There was a wealth of water all around, so much so that even the streets of the city ran like rivers. They were given a fitting welcome by King Dorepheon, who made even the most strapping of his soldiers seem like striplings by comparison; his voice alone sent vibrations through her chest, and his fangs were as long as her forearm. Urbosa had to covertly elbow Ubala to get her to stop gaping up at the Zora chief, as it wouldn’t do for one of her kin to behave like a back-country outlander before their allies.

“We welcome you and your allies, Princess Zelda. I speak for all my people when we say that we are honored that Vah Ruta is to be entrusted to our finest warrior.”

The Zora Champion turned out to be the King’s own daughter, Princess Mipha. She was a small and slender girl who stood quietly by her father’s side as he spoke with Zelda, back straight and her hands folded demurely before her. She had striking coloring, silvery white and the red of springing heart’s blood, but she kept her eyes shyly down, and when she spoke her voice was lost in the vault of the throne room.

“ _That’s their finest_ ?” Ubala whispered in Gerudo, ignoring all propriety in favor of squinting at the Zora girl as she approached Zelda. “ _I could put her in my pocket, she’s so tiny. Pretty, though_.”

 _“Enough, infant, else I’ll report your terrible manners to your mother_.” Urbosa whispered back, and that was enough to get Ubala to smarten up. She was not wrong however; Princess Mipha was smaller even than Zelda, and had all the intimidation power of a newborn seal pup.

The audience concluded rather quickly after that, as far as audiences went. Urbosa’s experiences with Hylian politics had taught her that folk outside the desert apparently loved wasting time, and she was pleased to see that this foolishness was not shared by the Zora. She misliked that Zelda was going off alone to speak with Princess Mipha in privacy, but she could not hover over her for all her life. She did, however, call after the Princess in Gerudo as she made to leave.

“ _How are the skies, little bird?”_

Zelda glanced over and smiled a little, calling back with a truly appalling accent,

“ _The skies are free of hawk and storm, and I shall return!”_

And that was that. Urbosa drew a deep breath and watched her go with the Zora Princess, then graciously accepted King Dorephon’s offer of hospitality. Her Spearhead had been marching since they had to leave the horses with crofters near Inogo Bridge, and sleeping rough for a week before that; they all needed rest, herself included.

They were escorted with all due ceremony to a beautiful open air pavilion not far from the King’s hall, big enough to host twice the seven soldiers of their company and lavishly appointed. Urbosa did not mind having to splash along the water-ways of the Domain if it meant finding a suitable bed and not having a root forever digging into her back. Old Taarvi, who had run with Urbosa’s mother in her day, groaned audibly as she claimed her place, dropping immediately into the fitful doze every warrior learned to cultivate if they wished to wake again. Ubala and Ritva shoved their beds together and piled in, giggling and bouncing on the strange water-mattresses, tilting their heads together as they shared confidences.

Urbosa made a round about the pavilion, checking in with those who were still awake, assessing the security of the structure. This was rather pointless, for the entire thing was nothing but a massive point of entry for any foe that wanted in, but there were Zora warriors standing at attention not far from the main door, and the sheer cliffs surrounding the city would do to keep all but the most determined adversary out. It was as safe as Gerudo Town, after it’s own fashion.

Though she was tired from a week on the road Urbosa did not go to rest in the private area set aside for her away from the others; rather she delved in her pack for her lap-desk and the letter that had been delivered by messenger to the last inn they had stayed at. Elder Sibella had sent along her report of the quarterly Reckoning, but until now Urbosa had not had a spare moment to think, let alone write.

Sighing, Urbosa kicked aside her boots and took her work outside with her as she hunted for a quiet place to write, certain she would achieve nothing when the comfort of a real bed was so close. It was actually rather pleasant to wander barefoot through the cool water that ran in the streets, breathing deep of the mountain air and gradually allowing herself to relax.

The whole of the shining city was designed for this sort of strolling, full of beautiful things that invited visitors to linger and comfortable places to do just that. Urbosa made herself at home on a long bench overlooking a few small islands in the lake, with nearby flower boxes making the air fragrant. Stretching out her legs and uncorking her inkwell, Urbosa settled in and began to write.

The sun had sunk toward the horizon when Urbosa looked up from her work and found that she was being observed. A Zora child was staring at her from behind a rose planter, a small voe clearly trying for stealth and not doing a good job of it. Sighing, Urbosa set aside her letters and beckoned the child over.

“It’s impolite to stare, little one. Did you need something?”

The child hesitated, shuffling out from his hiding spot but not approaching, staring at Urbosa as though expecting her to spring up and devour him. Urbosa noticed that the little one had the same coloring as the Zora princess, that striking contrast of red and white, and wore a chief’s ransom on his brow and around his neck. A member of the ruling house, this one, and judging by the similarities he was Princess Mipha’s brother.

“There is no need to be frightened. I am Urbosa; I am an ally of your sister’s. Shall we be friends as well?”

She slipped from the bench and knelt down, hand outstretched to the voe-child. He edged a little closer, opening and closing his pudgy hands nervously, and she noticed the way his eyes kept darting to the Scimitar of Seven.

“Would you like to see it, little prince?” she asked, and the child blinked up at her and grinned, showing an impressive set of fangs. Urbosa chuckled, pleased to have found a fellow sword-lover in this land of spear-bearers.

“I take that as a yes. Very well, step back a bit.”

The child shuffled back and hopped excitedly from foot to foot as Urbosa drew the Scimitar of Seven from its sheath, the sun glancing off the curve of the blade to dramatic effect. He gasped, the first sound he had made, and clapped excitedly as Urbosa held the sword out, the cutting edge turned toward herself. The princeling leaned over the blade and seemed to admire his reflection, turning this way and that and beaming up at her.

“You have a good eye, young warrior. This is the finest blade my people have ever wrought, and it has served me well for many years. Carefully, now.” Urbosa told him. He nodded and folded his hands respectfully behind his back as he looked. She couldn’t help the smile that came to her then;they bred them very proper in the Domain.

“Do you plan on becoming a knight when you are grown?” she asked, and he nodded enthusiastically, drawing himself up and thrusting out his chest. Urbosa bit down on a laugh--small children had their pride, too-- and gave him a solemn look.

“That is a very great responsibility, but I have no doubt that your Domain will flourish with you as a protector.”

On a whim she turned the sword and offered the grip to him, helped him curl tiny hands around the wire wrappings and supported the weight of the sword as he strained to lift it. The child whistled and crooned, nearly vibrating with excitement as he bared his tiny fangs and struck a heroic pose. Urbosa did laugh then.

“Very terrifying! Your enemies stand no chance.”

“Sidon?”

Urbosa glanced up and found the Zora Princess approaching, unaccompanied by either guards or Zelda. She carried an elegant trident upright in her hand and it seemed very natural to her, as though she had been using it all her life. Urbosa was surprised that a woman such as this would know what to do with a polearm, and was immediately irritated with herself for such an assumption. She raised her hand in greeting, and the child--Sidon-- bolted for the Princess, suddenly shouting in a voice too big to be held in his tiny body.

“ _FA_!”

He threw himself at her, heedless of the weapon she held, and she caught him expertly in the crook of one arm, gathering him up and nuzzling him affectionately. Settling Sidon on her hip, the Princess made a rapid-fire series of clicks and trills, musical and complex, and the child giggled and kicked his feet, pointing back at Urbosa and whistling. Urbosa realized that this was a conversation, of course it was; Seven defend her, she had spent far too much time in Rhoam’s court if she was starting to assume everyone spoke Hylian in their own lands.

“Lady Urbosa, yes?”

Princess Mipha set Sidon down and followed him back to where Urbosa still knelt with her sword, lit from behind by the fading sun. Urbosa straightened up and carefully sheathed the Scimitar, looking down into her fellow Champion’s face. She was startled by the beauty of the princess’ eyes, large and soft and just the color of amber in sunlight. Princess Mipha gave Urbosa the overall impression of a rosebud with its petals held close, lovely and revealing little of what was within. A woman in need of watching, she. Urbosa bowed her head to Princess Mipha, one chief to another.

“I am. You need no introduction, your Highness. It is an honor to meet you at last.”

“The honor is mine, Lady Urbosa; there are bards who carry stories of your just and courageous rule to us, and Princess Zelda spoke of you in the highest terms.”

Of course Zelda had, the sweet little bird. Urbosa canted her head to the side and considered the Zora princess. She was a little nervous, but hiding it well, and Urbosa gave her a small smile.

“You flatter me, Princess. We have also had visits from bards, who sing of a Princess as skilled in war as she is selfless among her people.I am proud to serve beside you in Hyrule’s defense.”

In truth Urbosa had read the carefully compiled dossier Zelda kept, but a little kindness sown early never went amiss. She was proven right in the next moment when the Zora princess blinked up at her and gave a tiny smile of her own, one that lit her remarkable eyes like lamps and kindled a liveliness in her, quick and shining.

"Thank you, my Lady. I will strive to prove myself worthy of your trust.” the princess murmured, and her voice was like harpsong.

Urbosa stopped mid-pleasantry, caught in the curve of that smile, and something opened cautiously inside her like a flower. Her breath hitched once, and then she stood straight, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I imagine you will, Princess. Her Highness has an eye for this sort of thing.”

Urbosa was unsettled, and was grateful when the Princess’ reply was interrupted by Sidon digging tiny claws into Urbosa’s traveling trousers and scrambling up her body like a cat, chattering and clicking as he went. 

“Oh, Sidon, no! You cannot climb on Father’s guests that way!” the Princess cried, snatching at the boy. Urbosa burst out laughing and plucked him up, giving him a little toss to make him squeal.

“Conduct unbecoming of a knight, Prince Sidon! Shall I have you run a hundred laps, hmm? Or perhaps put you in charge of scouring armor?”

The child wriggled and cackled, and even his sister was giggling a little, a subtle sound like a brook in spring. Grinning Urbosa settled Sidon on her shoulder, one hand around his ankle to steady him, trying not to laugh when he trilled directly into her ear.

“Forgive his naughtiness, Lady Urbosa. He’s not used to many visitors from outside the Domain.” the princess said, giving Sidon a quelling look when he began tugging experimentally at a lock of Urbosa’s hair.

“I helped my sister raise her daughters, Princess. I assure you, your brother is civility itself.” Urbosa told her, and meant every word of it. She tickled beneath Sidon’s chin, prompting him to shriek and snap at her fingers . Princess Mipha giggled again, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, and Urbosa understood for the first time what people meant when they spoke of smiling eyes.

She made her excuses soon after, citing her letters and the fact that she had yet to eat, and Princess Mipha took custody of her brother and bid Urbosa a cheerful farewell, saluting her with her trident as she went. Urbosa gathered her things and returned to the pavilion, hoping to leave behind the feeling of being on the backheel . Dinner had been served in her absence, and Urbosa fell in with Zelda and her soldiers at once, dining heartily on salmon and wild boar and washing it down with the red wine the Zora brewed from wildberries. Unlike the Hylians, the Zora did not seem to be afraid of seasoning, and Urbosa enjoyed the meal immensely.

They all spent a raucous few hours after dinner trading songs and stories, each woman striving to outdo the last in humor or drama. Urbosa was delighted to see Zelda trying to keep up during a very rude marching song, even as her ears burned with mortal embarrassment at the more colorful verses, and felt herself brimming with pride when the girl stood up (rather unsteadily; she’d gotten into the wine when Urbosa wasn’t looking) and regaled them all with an account of a hair-raising incident she’d had during an excavation. Urbosa toasted her daring, laughed with the others, and privately vowed to mount the heads of Zelda’s pet scientists over her door once they got back.

Her meeting with the amber-eyed Zora princess was far in the back of Urbosa’s mind when she declared that it was time to sleep, and as she dressed for bed Urbosa felt more like she was standing on familiar ground. Yet even after the long journey and more wine than was perhaps strictly necessary, Urbosa was not ready to sleep. Donning the thick robe Ubari insisted she bring with her, Urbosa stepped from her room and made ready to go. She saw that Ubala, Ritva, and Zelda were all tucked together in a nest made from their combined beds, giggling and exchanging shy talk like any girls far from home together. Ubala had unbraided Zelda’s hair and was piling it on top of her head experimentally, her lips pursed in thought.

“It’s lovely, _tantavehvi_ , but what about a bob? You’d be adorable.”

“Oh, I don’t know...my father would likely not approve.” Zelda said shyly, showing Ritva something on her slate. Ritva snorted at whatever it was, chin propped on her knees as she watched Zelda’s fingers fly.

“Pfft. So what? S’your hair, not his. He can grow his to his ankles, if it means that much to him.” Ubala sniffed, with an expression of supreme disdain that would have done Urbosa’s mother proud.

“Ooh, let’s shave the sides and give her a dragon-lock!” Ritva said, leaning over to grab up her boot knife.

“Don’t you _dare_!” Zelda cried, shielding her head with the slate, and they all dissolved into giggling again. Urbosa’s heart hurt watching them, not the sharp pain of a mortal wound but the steady ache of an old scar, and she drew her robe more tightly around herself as made herself look away.

If she and Imelda had had their way, this would be Zelda’s world; a wealth of sworn-sisters about her, teasing and teaching, all of them growing to womanhood safe in the heart of Gerudo Town. If Rhoam had honored his word to Imelda, it would have been. But Imelda was gone, and her husband was dishonorable, and it would serve no purpose to dwell on what never was.

Quietly, Urbosa left the pavilion, nodding to the guards posted just outside. She forced herself to walk away, lest she waste an hour interrogating the Zora warriors and try to arrange them more efficiently. She reminded herself as she walked that they knew what they were about, probably, and she would not be gone overlong.

It was warmer than the harsh bite of a Gerudo night here, but the coolness was cloying, insinuating itself in Urbosa’s hair and the folds of her sleeping clothes. She let her feet lead her through the winding streets of Zora’s Domain, outwardly pensive even as her mind was on constant alert. She kept circling around and around to Vah Naboris, towering into the golden sky, so old that it seemed entirely alien to Urbosa, even as it welcomed her. She could learn to pilot this Beast, to make it an ally and tool, but would it be enough?

That is the question she was forever returning to. Would any of it be enough?

The sound of stone on metal launched Urbosa out of her thoughts and she had her dagger drawn before she even registered where the noise had come from. She quickly wound her robe around her left arm and dropped into stance, every muscle in her body coiled tight.

“Who is there? Show yourself.”

“O-oh! Lady Urbosa?”

A soft voice from above, very close. Urbosa looked up and found Princess Mipha sitting on one of the tiers of the main keep, a whetstone clutched in one hand. Immediately Urbosa relaxed, straightening up and sheathing Sunshard again; she smiled and hoped it would disguise how her pulse still pounded.

“ _Sav’saaba_ , Princess. Forgive my rudeness, you startled me.” she said, bowing her head in apology.

“Startled _you_? I think it was the other way around.” the princess said, laughing nervously as she peered down at Urbosa. The chieftain noticed that her other hand was locked around her trident, which was only sensible.

“Old habits refuse to rest, I’m afraid. I am sorry to disturb you.”

Urbosa nodded again, shrugged into her robe and prepared to continue her wandering--perhaps in another direction, away from the royal quarters-- when a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“Please, stay. It would be nice to have company...if, if you wish to stay, of course.”

Urbosa glanced back at Princess Mipha, who looked at her with an expression of perfect serenity; if Urbosa were more foolish, she would think that the Zora was perfectly at peace. Decision made, Urbosa gripped the edge of the little terrace the Princess sat on and vaulted smoothly up, dusting her hands as she settled in beside her.

“How is Prince Sidon, defender of the realm?”

“Sleeping; he cannot keep his eyes open past sundown, poor little thing. But he talked endlessly of you, my Lady. He thinks you must be a dragon hiding in a smaller shape.”

“Well, that’s new. I have been called many things, but I think dragon is the most impressive!”

Urbosa laughed, drawing her leg up to her chest and resting her chin on her knee. She tilted her head and regarded the Zora Champion, who sat with her hands idle in her lap. When she looked closer, Urbosa realized the princess was dappled in tiny points of light, entire constellations of them over her arms and shoulders and sides. Urbosa traced them with her eyes, and for one moment she was tempted to let her fingertips follow.

“It makes it easier, underwater.” Princess Mipha said, catching her stare. “It helps us recognize family and friends.”

“Very useful. Lovely as well.” Urbosa said, and bit her tongue. They sat in silence for a long moment, each of them uncertain, until Urbosa stretched out her foot and nudged the princess’ ankle.

“What is it you really wished to talk of? You sit alone on the roof of your father’s hall and ask a stranger to sit with you; it must be heavy indeed.”

“You see much.” Princess Mipha said, and that was all for a long time. Urbosa waited, watching the moonlight draw silvery roads over the lake below. She had trained enough young soldiers to know it was best to wait. In time, the princess began to speak.

“I have just been thinking...it is a very great honor, to pilot a Divine Beast.”

“And yet?”

“The danger is very great, isn’t it? If...when the Calamity comes, we may not…” Princess Mipha trailed off, her eyes fixed on the moon over the shoulder of the mountain. Urbosa did not hold with lying, or with using delicate words to turn a dire threat into a garden stroll. Even so, she spoke as gently as she knew how, giving the truth she would not give Zelda.

“It is very likely that we may die, Princess, even if we are victorious. We are not as prepared as our ancestors were.”

“I see.”

She took it calmly, Urbosa thought, neither dissolving into tears nor dismissing Urbosa’s words. She was raised to be a chief, this woman, and she understood what it was to bear that mantle.

“I...I do not _want_ to die, but I will if it means protecting Hyrule.” The Zora looked sidelong at Urbosa, as though expecting her to accuse her of cowardice. “But...Sidon is so young. I cannot leave him alone, not when our mother is already...I want to watch him grow, to see what sort of person he will be.”

Princess Mipha turned back to the water and drew a shuddering breath, wrapping her arms about herself as though cold. Urbosa looked away as the Zora tried to compose herself, remembering how it had been for her on the eve of her first true battle. She had never realized how little she had done until that night, and she had been greedy for the whole world, every road untraveled, every friend not yet made. She had thought of Imelda, and of Ubari at home, and of Utana who had walked into the desert and not returned.

“You shall.”

“What?”

The princess turned and looked up at her, frowning and searching Urbosa’s face. Urbosa put her hand over her heart and held Mipha’s gaze, the oath falling easily from her lips, as though it were something of lesser consequence.

“Princess Mipha of the Zora, I swear to you now on my honor as Chieftain of the Gerudo that you will return here, and you will watch young Sidon grow. May my own life be forfeit if I fail.”

They looked at each other, and it seemed something passed between them unspoken. They were Champions, ruling-women and protectors both, and there was understanding there. The princess’ lips parted slightly, and her eyes were nearly unbearable in their intensity. 

“Oh.” she whispered, and the moment was broken. Urbosa realized she was shaking as she turned away, and she could scarcely speak for the terrible tightness of her throat.

“I must go, my people will wonder if I do not return soon. _Sav-orr_ , Princess Mipha.”

“Wait!”

Urbosa halted on that word, and turned to face her fellow Champion. Princess Mipha was limned in moonlight, a figure more suited to a stained-glass window in the Temple of Time than the roof of a stronghold, and she reached out to offer her hand to Urbosa.

“I think...I think you ought to call me Mipha, now. ”

Urbosa clasped her offered hand and squeezed gently, solemnly returning the other woman’s look. Her hand was tiny in Urbosa’s, and warm as an ember.

“Then I suppose you should call me Urbosa, for the sake of fairness.”

“Urbosa.” Mipha said, and her voice lilted over the syllables of Urbosa’s name as though it were a song. She drew out the middle of it, a soft little exclamation, and sighed the final sound. She smiled, as though given a great treasure.

Inside her chest, Urbosa’s heart stumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Urbosa has only known Mipha for less than a day, but if anything happened to her or Sidon she would kill everyone in Hyrule (except Zelda) and then herself.
> 
> This AU got bigger and gayer than anticipated so instead of one elegantly crafted long oneshot this bitch is getting broken into less elegantly crafted chapters. I would apologize but I am beyond the reach of god or shame at this point.
> 
> Gerudo vocabulary:
> 
> seershavehvi- niece, literally "sister's daughter"
> 
> tantevehvi- Cousin, literally "aunt's daughter". Zelda knows what the word means, but doesn't understand the significance.


End file.
